


Still holding up my camera.

by ljkoon



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljkoon/pseuds/ljkoon
Summary: Mino = pretty dramatic mess.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Still holding up my camera.

I miss you.

I miss you all the time.

All the long night I stay awake until sunrise, I stare blankly at the Han river view outside our window, missing you.

I don't want to watch the sunrise alone.

I'm a lonely sunflower.

I miss you after a long day. I put on a face, I go to work. I come home, drained, missing you.

I lie in bed missing you.

I look for you. Everywhere.

I drag myself after your name. Everywhere.

What are you doing? How are you feeling?

I want to touch you, but I can only leave a heart on your old selfies.

I miss your warmth. I miss your bare legs tangling with mine.

I miss your smell, your smile, your breath and voice in my ears.

I open my eyes. Hallucinating about you above me, and not that blank ceiling staring back.

I can't sleep, I miss you.

I dive into work again.

Yeah! That's right. You are forever my muse.

You make me go crazy.

Why would you leave your burgundy lipstain on my beer glass, only to sell them out?

Why would you get me drunk on whiskey, listen to all my troubles, only for me to realize after my hangover, that you tell me nothing at all?

Why would you laugh at me so sweetly, snatch my soul away, only to do it so innocently with so many others?

I can't do anything about it.

I can't risk my jealousy hurting you.

You're right, you're so wrong.

If you're hurt, I'm hurt too.

I wish you would tell me more, hold me more, let me love you more.

Please come to me.

I wear my heart on my sleeve, can't you see.

You saw it, but you left on "seen".

You're hurt, and I'm in agony.

Suffering, day and night.

I scream in silence, yearning for love.

I've long fallen in love.

I'm officially missing you.

Where are you, my everything?

_______________________________________

.

.

.

"…Mino. I was gone for like 5 weeks..." - (-_-)

"Hyung. Want to hug you." - (T^T)

"Alright, come here."

"Don't leave me."

"Uhm."

.

.

.

________________________________________

.

.

.

"Yes, cum for me! Need you to cum for me babe, cum!"

"uh...Wahh..."

.

.

.

________________________________________

.

.

.

Sunrise.

My arm is numb.

How could it not, I have my whole world sleeping on it.

I look down upon you with my heart full of stars.

Your long lashes flicker open.

When your eyes meet mine, I explode.

I go "Wahhhh..."

Enclosed in your aurora.

I'm a Pitbull off leash, a great white shark, a prodigy adorned in gold, ready to conquer the universe.

I'm nothing more than a fluffy teddy bear in your presence.

Just that vulnerable, and hopefully just that cute.

My mystic creature, I can only pray for your mercy, as I know I'm a lost cause.

Stuck in your maze of devilries, I accept my fate - like a moth drawn to the light.

What can I do?

I'm hopelessly in love with you.

_______________________________________

"Mino, I swear if you look at me like that every morning I..."

"What would you do? Will you spare a place in your heart just for me?"

You're already locked in mine, it's not like you don't know.

Our love is a blue rose.

Our wings have blossom.

Know that for this brief eternity of our life, I only have you.


End file.
